Zero Requiem
by Kailia
Summary: One shot écrit après la fin de Code Geass R2 - pdv de Lelouch à ne PAS voir si vous ne connaissez pas la fin !


**_Avertissement : _**_ne lisez PAS ce texte si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier épisode (n°25) de Code Geass R2 ! Les spoilers sont énormes, et ce serait vraiment dommage. Regardez plutôt l'anime/la fin ;)_

_Ceci est donc un one shot écrit une semaine après avoir visionné la fin de Code Geass. La première partie n'est pas parfaitement aboutie - je n'ai pas le recul nécessaire. Je ré-écrirai sans doute un texte avoir avoir revu en entier la série. N'hésitez surtout pas à poster des commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, c'est toujours utile ! Merci d'avance, et j'espère que mon texte vous rapellera quelques souvenirs _

* * *

**Zero Requiem**

Les prisons les plus inflexibles sont celles que l'on ne considère pas comme telles.

Les nuages se croient libres là-haut ; ils n'ont pourtant que le ciel. N'aspirent à nul autre domaine, restent végétatifs et se laissent porter par le vent – sans penser au sol qu'ils pourront pourtant caresser de leurs pleurs ; sans envier les immensités inatteignables de l'espace. La liberté leur semble offerte ; tout être terrestre a déjà levé les yeux vers le firmament et aspiré y voguer sans entrave. Bien limitée pourtant est leur liberté.

Les humains ne sont pas plus réfléchis. Un tyran leur sourirait tout en les menaçant d'une arme terrible qu'il serait bien accueilli s'il sait y faire ; la carotte apparente, le bâton menaçant, si nécessaire.

Je ris jaune. Le pion du roi tourne, et sur le plateau les pièce s'affrontent et succombent, les rancœurs se créent et persistent après les nouvelles alliances, les reines sacrifiées rodent en fantômes et influent tous les cœurs. Dans la main du roi repose le pouvoir. Sa tête ploie sous le poids de sa couronne. Et ses mouvements, toujours limités, pourtant essentiels, déterminent le cours du duel. La vie est un jeu. Les humains sont des pions. Les relations déterminées par l'utilité dont on peut en tirer.

Mais ?

Ce pion – enfin ! Non – pourquoi ?

Surprises parfois – la vie est toutefois plus complexe qu'un simple damier, les possibilités plus nombreuses, et surtout – certaines pièces ne réagissent pas toujours comme on l'escomptait, elles se débattent – veulent sortir des cases, les carrés noirs et blancs sont trop monotones. Il faut rattraper le coup. Prévoir un maximum de situations. Ce n'est qu'un jeu plus difficile, aux contraintes cachées et complexes. L'adversaire est soumis aux mêmes difficultés.

Mais ils se débattent, toujours. L'humain est un être tenace. S'il sait qu'il a un opposant.

Si on fait chauffer petit à petit l'eau qui héberge une grenouille, elle ne se doute de rien et est ébouillantée.

Si on augmente brusquement la température, elle tente de s'échapper de toutes ses forces.

Ainsi est-ce – il faut des sursauts, fouetter ce monde, lui dicter sa conduite et le mener sur le droit chemin. Sous la menace d'une torpeur éternelle, d'un dictateur parlant le bien sous le joug d'une arme impitoyable, ils ne diront rien s'ils ne perçoivent pas le péril peser sur leurs épaules. Égoïstes : voilà ce qu'ils sont, ce que je suis ce que nous sommes, tous.

Pourtant. Ils se débattent alors qu'aucun espoir n'est apparent, respirent – vivent – s'entraident et se déchirent. Le requiem de tous les morts passés règne sur eux – sur nous – et dictent leurs choix – nos choix. Le passé est un poids qui permet de décoller ; il est grâce à lui possible de s'extraire de son cocon préfabriqué, de cette enveloppe dictée par le monde extérieur – par d'autres – et de faire ce que l'on souhaite réellement.

Tout est question de souhait. Faire ce que l'on souhaite – toujours. Au risque d'éblouir au passage quelques papillons trop téméraires, de leur brûler les ailes. Le tout est de savoir ce vers quoi l'on tend.

La couronne du roi est lourde. Entre ses mains repose le destin des autres pièces ; de son sort dépend celui de la partie. Il ne peut se déplacer que des quelques pas, jamais bien loin, son chemin toujours limité par le damier, ses adversaires, et même ses propres alliés. Pion comme les autres – possédant le moins de liberté ; condamné à la solitude sur son trône doré.

Oblat avant tout.

Je ne reculerais pas – j'aspire trop à mon souhait pour l'abandonner maintenant et suis prêt à tout. Oblat, oui. Les reines, mortes, ont davantage de pouvoirs que lorsqu'elles étaient vivantes. Aimées de tous, leurs souvenirs constants obligent à rester sur le droit chemin. Les morts sur lesquels je piétine me crient de continuer sur ma lancée – que leurs décès n'aient pas été inutiles. Je gravis leur montagne de corps. Je porterais mon fardeau. Mes épaules ploieront sous leur poids : sur moi se concentreront les haines, laissant les vivants, enfin, libres d'étreindre le futur.

L'épée de Suzaku – de Zero – étincelle devant moi. Mon visage se reflète sur son masque sombre ; je vois mon trône, mon costume d'apparat qui m'anoblit et me donne mon allure d'empereur. Je n'ai jamais porté de masque plus réussi que lorsque mon visage était dévoilé au monde entier.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que l'arme s'enfonce dans mon corps. Le sang qui coule de ma blessure est aussi rouge que celui des précédents sacrifices. Je crois y déceler l'ordre lancé par les souhaits des humains – Geass bien plus puissants que tous ceux que je pourrais jamais lancer.

Aux yeux du monde, je suis l'ennemi à abattre. Tu seras leur héros. Zero, le sauveur du monde. Défendeur de la justice. Portant à jamais un masque et abandonnant par là ta propre identité ainsi que ton bonheur. Éternellement ... Ceci est un souhait : un Geass.

Tous sont immobiles. Ici se grave l'Histoire. Je suis celui qui détruit les mondes pour les recréer.

Ceci est le chant de mort de Zero.

Ceci est son chant de vie.

Ainsi fut écrite l'Histoire. Partie gravée à vif dans les mémoires ; haine perdue, qui permet, enfin, de se tourner vers le futur ; de se soustraire à l'immobilisme. Tant que le souvenir perdurera, je peux espérer que mes actions n'aient pas été vaines.

Je sais que je n'ai pas été oublié. Zero est toujours mon masque ; je lui ais donné forme.

Je ne suis pourtant pas du genre à me contenter de si peu.

Il me restait après tout un souhait à honorer. Je devais bien cela à ma complice.

Le pouvoir des rois, connu sous le nom de Geass, apporte la solitude.

Quand on suit les règles.

Ceci fut le requiem de Zero – la naissance d'un nouveau monde sur les cendres de l'ancien ; l'apparition d'un Zero sauveur qui permettrait à mon masque de tomber – et, d'enfin, être moi-même.

Je n'aime pas vraiment les chevaux, et je n'avais jamais conduit de charrette. Mais je suppose qu'il y a un début à tout.

N'étais-je pas le roi des canulars ?


End file.
